Rock n' Bomb
Rock n' Bomb is an American animated television series, created by SuperSaiyanKirby. The series follows best friends Rock and Bomb, who try to fit in to middle school. The show premiered on January 5, 2002. Plot Summer for Rock and Bomb have just ended, and it seems that it's their first year in Flying Penguin Middle School. They try to fit in to their new educational environment and maybe making some things more awesome. Characters Main Characters *'Rock Granite:' A courageous rock who wants to become the biggest sensation in Lollywood. However, he gets into lots of trouble but manages to have a positive attitude. He is voiced by SuperSaiyanKirby, creator of the show. Sometimes, he is voiced by Nolan North. *'Bomb Nuclear:' Rock's best friend who wants to become the most successful doctor in the world. She is very nice and sweet most of the time, but when you pick on her, you set her fuse off... literally. She can also be shy, or curious. Sometimes her curiosity gets her into situations that should not be going on. She is voiced by Tara Strong. *'Sluggy Salter:' A Slug who became Rock and Bomb's friends while joining the school, ironically, his favorite food is salt. He is voiced by Invader Rob. *'Jessica Invisible:' A teenage ghost who first appears in "The Haunting". She can be seen as a self-proclaimed goth. She was a secondary character in season one, but she became a main character in season two. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Villains *'Jerky Beef:' A piece of beef jerky who is the bully at Flying Penguin Middle School. He likes to make fun of Rock and Bomb and he calls them a couple, which gets on Rock's nerves and embarrasses Bomb. He pretends to be nice when a teacher is around, but he is mean all other times. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Wooblums:' Rabbit-like creatures that may look cute and cuddly, but they can use people for their own needs and take over a city to call it their new home. They are voiced by Tara Strong. *'The Gamemaster:' A giant AI core controlled in the facilities of Elektro Games, as he produces a defective video game console named after himself. The console is supposed to compete with the Plaything 2 by Pony, the eBox by Astrosoft, and the Gamesphere by Invento, but the console has been panned by gamers and critics for it being very buggy and undeveloped. He is voiced by John Patrick Lowrie. Secondary Characters *'Ex:' A fireworks container, who has a very short temper. He sometimes hangs out with Rock and Bomb. He is voiced by IAmBagel. *'Mr. Famrich:' A random famous/rich dude who always tries to make Rock and Bomb famous. He is voiced by Invader Rob. *'Ms. Hat:' A top hat who teaches Rock and Bomb's class. She is voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. *'Principal Penguin:' The principal of Flying Penguin Middle School who does his best for the school. He also doesn't believe Jerky's innocent act. He is voiced by Tom Kane. *'Mr. Stupid Face:' Rock, Bomb, Sluggy, and Jerky's 6th grade teacher who always makes a stupid face, and his IQ is -1. He is their teacher in Season one only. He is voiced by Charlie Adler. *'Cloudy:' A cloud who is Rock's love interest. She gets his name wrong like saying "Stone" or "Pebble". She is more concerned of her looks than anything else. She is voiced by Hynden Walch. *'Mrs. Emily Cats: '''Bomb and Jessica's teacher in 7th grade who constantly gets distracted by cats when teaching. *'Mr. Steven Chum-Ball: Rock, Sluggy, and Jerky's 7th grade teacher who secretly keeps chum-balls in the classroom attic. Minor Characters *'''Pete: Rock's pet bubble who won't pop. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'Waffle:' Bomb's pet cat who sometimes likes to bother Bomb. She is voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Jerry the Jar:' A jar filled with random things. He is voiced by Billy West. *'Earl:' The selfish owner of the town's harbor, "Earl's Harbor". He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'The Ginger Bread Man:' A man with rad baking skills and creator of the body swap potion. He is voiced by Invader Rob. *'Jerkalina Beef:' Jerky's little sister who has more rage than him. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. TBA Broadcasting US: Nickelodeon (2002–present), Nicktoons (2002-2003, 2004-2007, 2009–present) Canada: YTV (2003–present), Nickelodeon (2009-present) Asia: Nickelodeon (2009–present) UK: Nickelodeon (2002–present), Jetix (2007–2009), Disney XD (2009-2011), Nicktoons (2010-present) Australia: Nickelodeon (2004–present), ABC3 (2010-present) Germany: Nickelodeon (2005–present), Super RTL (2003-present) Latin America: Nickelodeon (2003-2004;2010–present), Disney Channel (2005-2009) Reception The show has gotten many positive reviews. IGN added the show to their list of the Top 100 Greatest Animated Series of All Time, rating it 27. Gallery TBA Category:Comedy Category:Nicktoons Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Category:Television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animated series